War changes
by FearLessRider1300
Summary: War changes people... even our beloved ponies. Equestria is under threat from not only the Griffon and Zebra empires, but also from their own kind. Luna and Celestia turn to the only race they know that has the best knowledge for the times of war. Unfortunately two poor teenagers were sucked into a battle that they didn't even know about and were taken from their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**First story here on Fanfiction.**

**Please if there's anything; anything at all that you can think of to make me improve please tell me.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Have you ever wondered...

Are we humans the only intelligent race out here?

Are the humans "alone" in this universe?

Well... to be honest I WAS a non-believer in aliens and so on...

That is until I found this damn place.

Untouched by war.

Free of corruption.

Living happily despite your financial state.

I know it sounds like a fairy tale; probably because it is to me.

Hard to understand since its right in front of my eyes.

I blame my friend for this though. I wish he never watched that damnable show.

Somewhere in Afghanistan...

"State your name; private!" My commander yelled at me.

"Joshua Duncan; sir!" I shouted back not of anger, but of respect.

"You look a little young to be here, soldier." The commander said as he eyed me up and down.

At that moment I wondered who I should be more afraid of.

The enemy or my own commander.

"What's your age, private?" He asked as I saluted.

"Sixteen, sir!" I shouted as he nodded.

"It's alright sir; he's with me." My friend said as he shook the commander's hand.

"Ah John; you've been in this since you were fourteen. Your dad turned you into a mighty fine soldier." The commander said as John smiled.

"Thank you sir." He said as the commander walked off.

My friend turned to me.

"He scare the shit out of you?" He asked me as I nodded.

"He looked like he was about to tear me a new one for no apparent reason." I said as John laughed and turned to the commander; who was now some distance away...

Thankfully.

"Once you get to know him like I do you'll see he's not as much of a pain in the ass. He is to the new bloods though. Prove him you're a good soldier and he'll stop hounding you." John said as he walked away.

"Come on; we're first watch tonight." He said as I quickly followed him.

"What do you mean he'll stop hounding me? That's the first time I saw him and it's my second day here." I asked; clearly confused.

"When I turned fifteen and came here he was the first one to bitch about me being too young and so on. Telling me I couldn't live up to the standards the boys around here did." John said as an APC drove past us.

I coughed slightly from the dust it threw up. "This camp regularly holds wrestling matches. It started after the first month I got here. The men here fucking tore me apart. I was terrified for a while since these are combat hardened men. Your threats don't matter. Your fists and so do the talking here. After my dad taught me a bit of his moves I took down the new guys pretty easily." John said as we passed a tent where some of the men were sitting and were playing cards.

"Aye Johnnie!" A man shouted as he flew up. By his accent I knew he was Scottish.

"Hey you play on there!" He shouted as another took his seat.

"What's new Scot?" John asked as Scot laughed.

"Ah not much lad; who's the dandy?" Scot asked as I knew he was referring to me.

"This here is my new friend." John said as he leaned towards Scot.

"Take it easy on him; it's his second day here." John said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

John smiled at me as we began walking again.

I guessed Scot to be around 30 or so of age.

"Aye; thank ya lad for placin' your life one the line for those people." Scot said as I blushed somewhat.

"Not a lot of men have the courage to do what we do." Scot said.

John walked in front of us as Scot waved and went another way.

"Who was that?" I asked as John chuckled.

"That there was Henry, black Scottish man. We call him Scot. Not Scott with the two T's." John said as I realized it was an abbreviation.

"So tell me a bit about yourself; I haven't seen you since I left." John said as I was about to reply when he interrupted.

"And please tell me that you weren't serious about that pony show." John added as my face paled.

In a flash I quickly put my necklace; that was around my neck; into my pocket.

John barely caught sight of what I was doing, point it is he caught sight and I knew the curious bastard too well.

"Alright what was that?" John asked as I hesitated but eventually sighed.

I slowly pulled the necklace that had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on out of my pocket.

John took it from me and once he saw the pendant he sighed and face-palmed.

"This can't be." He said as I smiled awkwardly.

"You're not a "brony" are you?" He asked and I could see it in his eyes; he desperately wanted me to shake my head.

Instead I nodded.

"Oh for fuck sakes." John whispered as I expected him to throw the necklace. I'd whup his ass if he did...

Ah who am kidding? He'd probably throw me to the ground like a pebble.

To my surprise he gave the necklace back with a small smile.

"Alright; I'll give you a chance to prove you're not completely lost your manhood. Just... keep that to yourself around here. Otherwise these guys would shoot you." John said as I put the necklace away.

"So what the hell convinced you to join the army? Especially here in Afghan." John asked as we walked past another group of men. I could feel their gazes burning into my back.

"I don't know it just got to me. Maybe because I've played a lot of games and I think I want to feel the real thing." I said as as John shook his head.

"Don't try and make a game out of this. There's no laughs when someone dies. No respawner or health pickups." John said as I nodded.

"I know, I know. I just figured I'd want to try and do something... other than sitting in front of a computer and so all day." I said as John nods at me.

"I figured we should hit the firing ra-."

John was cut off by an explosion.

"The fuck?!" John shouted as he yanked his rifle from his back.

Having absolutely no experience whatsoever with my gun I pulled my rifle as well.

"Come on!" John shouted as we sprinted to the rising smoke cloud.

I had a hard time keeping up with John and eventually my foot got stuck behind the other and I fell face first into the ground.

... I swear I saw a troll face neatly carved in the sand...

I heard John groan and I looked up to find him running back to me.

"Get up damn you!" John shouted as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

I nodded thanks to him and we began running again.

My heart was racing and the thought that I might get shot constantly flashed in my head.

* * *

"He seems like a great warrior." Luna said as they watched through a strange sphere.

"He is a remarkable "man" as the humans call them." Celestia answered.

"Do you truly believe he can assist us?" Luna asked as Celestia shook her head.

"I am not sure; dear sister, but we've no other option. We must take what help we can find." Celestia said as Luna turned to her.

"When will we take him?" Luna asked as Celestia sighed.

"We have to wait until he dies." Celestia said as Luna nodded.

* * *

John and I were hiding behind a bunch of ammo crates. We didn't know who exploded what; all we knew is that there has to be enemies inside the base.

John peeked over the crate with his head just sticking out a little.

John groaned as he dropped again.

"I can't see shit." John muttered as another soldier came running to us.

It was Scot.

"Oh I been waitin' for this." Scot said as my eye twitched.

"Is that an L86?" I asked as Scot nodded.

"Aye lad." He said as I smiled widely.

"Enough you two." John scolded as we regained focus.

"Oh screw this!" A soldier shouted as he came from out of his cover...

Big mistake.

Suddenly there were a few shots and it sounded like some kind of big ass LMG.

No seriously it sounded like a shotgun, but fired like an automatic.

The soldier was literally losing chunks of his body as there were six shots fired.

Almost nothing of the soldier's torso remained.

"Alright everybody keep down!" John shouted as I couldn't pry my eyes from the body.

"How are we going to stop that thing?" Scot asked as John sighed.

"They can't see through the smoke as well, but whatever they have must be able to track our movements. We're gonna need a sniper to take out whoever's manning that gun." John said as Scot nodded.

"What about Derrick?" Scot asked John smiled.

John put his fingers over his earpiece.

I have no idea why but it just looks more professional... or he could be actually pressing a button.

"Derrick you read me?" John asked as Scot turned around; watching our backs.

"I need you to get over to Sector D NOW!" John said as he turned to me.

"_Oh shit." _I thought in my mind.

"Josh I need you to go behind those boys." John said as he pointed to the men across us.

"Cover their asses and shoot anything wearing a cloth around its face." John said I nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll give you cover fire." John said as he began throwing hand signals at the men I was to go behind and cover from the back for.

"GO!" John shouted as I leapt up and sprinted towards my spot. I could hear the heavy turret opening fire on me. It hit the ground close to me and the dust it kicked up nearly blinded me.

John and the others were clearly firing but with no intended target.

I felt a warm feeling spread over my left arm, but ignored it.

I slid on the ground behind the men as I smiled slightly.

I always wanted to do that sliding into cover thing.

I flicked the safety of my assault rifle and kept watch for any movements.

I was shaking horribly and couldn't keep my aim straight. That; plus I haven't fired a gun ever since I joined.

I saw two men running towards the crates just a few feet in front of me.

I was panicking as I pulled my trigger and fired until I would hear clicking. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Yeah not really what a soldier must do is it?

I was lucky to find a guy lying on the ground... hopefully dead.

I ducked back behind my crate.

I reloaded my gun and I dropped the mag about three times before I finally slammed it back in.

I looked the corner of my crate and yanked myself back when I saw the other guy's barrel pointing at me.

I flinched every time I heard the bullets hit or whizz past me. I sighed as I no longer heard firing.

I breathed in deeply and flew out from my cover and to my surprise the guy was no longer looking from his cover.

"_Fuck." _I thought as I kept that aim as steady as I could.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw his gun coming from the corner. I tensed and gulped as I waited for his head to come out.

I saw his head coming from the cover as I waited for a more clear shot.

I tensioned the trigger as I saw the man's eyes widen when he saw my gun.

I pulled the trigger twice and I saw his head pulled back as well blood splatting from his head.

I knew that I had killed him.

I killed two men in less than two minutes.

It's a weird mix of feeling honorable and horrible at the same time.

I turned around to see a man running to the small building with windows.

"Must be Derrick." I said as I continued to watch my side.

I heard a single shot ring off.

"NOW!" I heard John shout as the men behind me looked from their cover and opened fire.

After a few minutes of constant gunfire everything was calm as some of the soldiers checked for survivors.

I sat on a crate as I checked my gun.

"You doing alright?" John asked as I shrugged.

"Hey look." He said as I looked at him.

"It's hard the first time, but its kill or be killed out here. No one's going to hold this against you and you saved those boys' lives today. If those two have gotten behind our lines... you've played enough games to understand what happens." John said as I nodded.

I pulled my arm slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I dunno; my arm is kind of tight."

John glanced to my arm and back to me.

"You're shot." He said as my face paled.

"AAAHH!" I shouted as I clutched my arm.

John slapped me.

"Thanks." I said as John smiled.

"Now come on; let's get you to a medic." He said as I got up and followed him.

* * *

"Not bad for your first day."

My commander commented as I smiled slightly.

"Maybe you got competition John." Derrick said as John chuckled.

"That Arab is getting tenacious; this attack was unexpected." The commander said as John nodded.

"Good news is we found the nukes they were holding. Tomorrow; John you, Joshua, Scot and Derrick will be going infiltration. I want you four to disable those nukes ASAP." The commander said as we all nodded.

"Well." John said as I turned to him.

"It seems you're already rolling with us. Come on let's get to our post for the night." John said as I nodded and followed him.

"We can get some target practice if we silence our guns. Commander gave us the go ahead." John said as I smiled.

"You're awfully quiet." John said as I shrugged.

"Come on its not that bad. I felt like that too, but always think about who you saved instead of who you killed." John said as I sighed.

"It'll take some getting used to." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Not bad for a brony." John said as I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Just go with it would you?"

* * *

**Please review!**

**And thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Celestia and Luna sat at the edge of a large table.

Shining Armor including three other captains sat across them.

"What's our next move; princess?" Shining Armor asked.

Celestia watched the maps that lay out in front of her.

Luna tapped Celestia slightly.

"Hmm?... oh sorry Shining Armor... I'm deep in thought. Would you state your reports again?" Celestia asked as Shining Armor nodded.

"We've managed to break the blockade that was preventing any trade from occurring at sea. I've also been able to free a few towns close to our borders from both Griffon and Zebra grip." Shining Armor stated.

"My battalions and I failed to hold fort Anselbury and fort Lakeside, but fort Mar and Nar are still standing strong." Golden Shield stated.

"Your majesty; the ponies of Sayr Ulan have stated that they cannot assist us at the moment for their borders are in danger as well, but as soon as some of the pressure has been relieved the sultan promises to send his best to aid you." Winged Hooves stated.

Celestia tapped her chin

"Captain Shield the fort Anselbury that you have lost is dangerously close to the provinces of Mane and North Dacoata; Take Lakeside back if you can, but Anselbury is your priority." Celestia turned to Shining Armor.

"Shining I know that you yearn to return to your wife, but I need you to maintain our sea borders, for if they fall we'll have to battle even harder on land and we'll deliver our loved ones into the enemy's clutches faster." Celestia said as Shining Armor nodded.

"I miss Cadence; your majesty, but there's no point returning to her and let the enemy close in on the Crystal Empire." Shining Armor said as Celestia smiled.

Celestia turned to Winged Hooves.

"I want you to travel back to Sayr Ulan and give the sultan my thanks; Winged Hooves." Celestia said as the pony nodded.

(AN: All the names of the forts, regions and provinces are not mine; all credit goes to the one who drew the detailed maps.)

"I hate to ask your majesty..." Shining Armor began.

"But how much can we depend on the humans for assistance?" Shining Armor asked.

Celestia understood fully that the ponies do not trust the humans.

"I know that the humans are a dangerous race; even more so than the Zebras and Griffons combined. I can't risk revealing our existence to the human race too much... I am afraid that they will desire Equestria for their own at some point and kidnap some ponies for study. In my years of observing this race it's clear they have a tendency to attack something that isn't native to their world. I have never come into contact with a human... I had always wished it to remain that way, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Celestia said as the ponies seemed saddened and dropped their heads.

"But..." Celestia began as the ponies looked at her.

"If I can convince a few... visitors I want to bring here then perhaps they can convince their leaders to help us and should we receive assistance from this greatly advanced race I am very confident that we can push the enemies back to where our borders originally stood." Celestia said as that seemed to lift their moods slightly.

"I wish we could keep some of the weapons the humans have... but should those weapons be distributed amongst the ponies and not even mentioning the rebels we will have more conflict with our own than with the other empires." Celestia said as the ponies nodded.

"Understood your majesty." Shining Armor said.

Celestia quickly realized another thing.

"I want you keep what I've told you about humans a secret; the ponies don't need to worry over more things than they already do." Celestia said as the three captains nodded.

"At least we keep them out of our lands Tia." Luna said as Celestia smiled, but if faded quickly.

"I only wonder how long it will take before they are no longer able to keep them out..." Celestia said as the ponies saddened again.

Shining Armor's face turned to that of disgust.

"To think racism could lead to war like it has; if the ponies, Griffons and Zebras would just learn to get along!" Shining Armor said as Celestia could feel the rage within him.

"Not all ponies are as understanding; Shining Armor." Celestia said.

"You are all dismissed." Celestia said as the ponies stood up and left the room.

Celestia sighed and dropped her head on the table.

"I've a slight notion to go and kill those four warriors myself and get them here quicker. It feels as if the stampede; which is our enemies; is coming closer and closer with every second we sit and wait." Celestia said as Luna sighed.

"The Griffon armies greatly overpower us in brute strength; the Zebra armies hold tactics unlike any other." Luna said as Celestia smiled.

"But we have the superior magic; whilst Griffons and Zebras only have minor magical influence; we nearly overflow with it." Celestia said as she cast a fireball and it hovered in front of them.

"Yet the unicorns are in the minority. And most of them don't have high training and a part of the population is civilian." Luna added.

"I don't think we should take those four warriors on Tia; what they lack in magic; they make up for with ingenuity. Our magic is powerful, but I doubt it could stop those weapons for long." Luna said as Celestia knew Luna had a point.

"We cannot even see the projectiles unlike arrows and the like." Celestia said.

"But we should not fear it much; for if that is turned to our enemies..."

Luna smiled slightly.

"We should not relish in their deaths Tia; we could've avoided this whole damn war." Luna said as Celestia had to agree.

* * *

"Come on I can't even see the damn target!" I shouted as John groaned.

I laughed as I loved annoying him.

"I kid man I can see fine." I said as I aimed with my rifle.

I breathed in deeply.

I pulled the trigger a few times.

John looked through binoculars; checking my shots and keeping an eye out for any of the enemy.

Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Hey wait a second how did you know I was a brony if you never saw the show and recognized the necklace?" I asked.

John looked at me through the corner of his eyes and quickly looked away.

I didn't know how to react to what I assumed.

"Did you actually-."

John whipped a knife and a pistol from nowhere and put the knife to my crotch and the pistol over my one eye.

"Let's get something straight; first I am and never will be a brony; second; a word of this to anyone and I'll unman you." John said.

I knew he was crazy enough to actually do what he said and has enough will power to pull that trigger.

I nodded.

* * *

The next few minutes were in silence; I just kept firing my shots...

Until I eventually couldn't keep myself from asking.

"The hell made you want to watch it anyhow?" I asked.

I saw John tense.

"Relax man I'm just as guilty." I added and that seemed to break the ice.

"I wanted to see why most guys would even care for this show... I snuck out of my base now and then at night. I watched the first three seasons and wondered to myself why the fuck would anyone watch and live this bullshit... that was until I discovered the fandom of these ponies... Shit... there's things that even scared me. To be honest for some reason I found myself WANTING to see more and more... even the erm... clop stuff."

Ok THAT was like a nuke to the face...

I've never saw John blush before.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"I never thought you'd be curious of Twi and the girls." I said as John chuckled.

"Neither did I, but I panicked myself when I saw Dash's cutie mark... wondering where the hell you got that." John said as I smiled.

"Nicknames are right as well as the terminology... Hard to keep you separated from that title." I said as John groaned.

"John tell me... why do you think people like the bronies exist?" I asked John shrugged.

"I don't know; probably because they prefer fucking ponies to humans?" John said as I seriously wanted to kill him there.

"Well... some of them yes, but I went for the war fandoms about them. I mean; since you know the show somewhat; think of Twilight and the girls; if they were in war what would they be?" I asked as John smiled.

"... I'd take Twilight for a sniper; Rarity as a diplomat; Fluttershy as a medic; Pinkie Pie... fuck I don't even know; Rainbow Dash would definitely be a recon-based operative; Applejack a Support like Scot." John said as I smiled.

"I'll be honest with you... if guys tend to go for the original I can't see why; I'd understand if it was for background and so on, but if you avoid the fandoms... I don't mind the fans' stuff it's kind of cool sometimes." John said as I nodded.

"I know, but let's not press the matter any longer." I said as I strangely found it uncomfortable talking with John about this.

Either he's trying to trick me; recording me on something... or... he's actually honest.

"So what happens tomorrow?" I asked.

"We move in on nukes that this Arabian guy's been hauling all around. We secure the nukes and come back. Simple." John said as I had a bad feeling about it.

"How long did it take you guys to finally nail where he's hidden the bombs?" I asked.

John tapped his chin.

"About three years." He said as my eyes widened.

"Don't you find it suspicious that you just happen to walk in on his cache?" I asked as John nodded.

"I do; and I don't like it at all, but we're soldiers Josh we don't question. We only carry out orders."

I was silent.

"You know; Scot said that sometimes he forgets that I'm this young; it feels to him like I'm as old as he is because I think like an older man." John said as I smiled.

"He's not wrong; you've learned stuff some kids never do; saw stuff most kids never will." I said as John smiled and chuckled.

"Alright now shut up and keep practicing." John said as I took aim once again.

"Have you wondered what will happen if My Little Pony was real?" I asked.

"Shut up." John said as I chuckled.

"_I've just discovered a new way to annoy this guy." _I thought to myself.

* * *

Night had fallen and Celestia stood on her balcony.

Luna crept into her room.

"Tia?" Luna asked softly.

Celestia turned to her younger sister who was holding her teddy close to her.

Celestia laughed softly.

"I thought you let go of that thing centuries ago." Celestia said as Luna blushed.

"I can't help it, it's so fun to cuddle with it." Luna said as she nuzzled the bear's neck.

"At least... not EVERYTHING has to do with the war." Celestia said as Luna stood next to her.

"Are you pondering on about those two humans?" Luna asked as she watched the flat mirror in front of her sister.

"I am; I wonder what they're doing now. I should try and learn as much of them as we can."

Luna and Celestia watch the two until after John and Josh's conversation about them.

Luna and Celestia turned to on another.

"Sister... did they just name the Elements of Harmony?" Luna asked as she was sure she was dreaming or hallucinating.

She secretly pushed a cup of hot chocolate away from her.

"How did they know of us? Are they watching us the same way we do them?" Celestia asked as she would be most embarrassed if it was true.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so far and thank you for reading ^^!**

**I will make the chapters longer in the future.**


End file.
